


release

by macbethattempest



Series: we are children of emotion [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Feelings, Free Verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sadness, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbethattempest/pseuds/macbethattempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, she doesn't realise the weight of something she's been carrying, until she feels the weight of its release</p>
            </blockquote>





	release

**Author's Note:**

> contains post civil war spoilers so please tread carefully!

_Stifled_.

Wanda felt stifled.

So many people, so many thoughts.

Tumultuous, happy, sad, hurt, upset, garish, hateful thoughts.

Wanda could feel them all, could _taste_  them all on her tongue.

And the party had just begun. Stark had organised a fundraiser slash party and people had inundated the Avengers Facility. There was no chance that Wanda could escape to somewhere where there were no people; the facility was flooded with them.

She stood among five people, important people of the arms industry she was told, who perused her like she was an alien species and were asking her questions; questions that she was supposed to answer, questions that she _wanted_ to answer. But the people were too much.

She swallowed.

Her eyes roamed across the hall, across Steve's blue ones and Natasha's green ones and to black eyes ringed with a cerulean blue.

She looked at Vision across the hall.

" _Me"_ , he mouthed.

Wanda did not need any signal more.

She _threw_ her power at Vision's mind, her thoughts, her emotions mingling with his until it was just

her, restlessness, emotion and  _colours_

and him, gentle, calm and  _soothing._

And she _breathed_ in her own mind, breathed in the world, spoke to _reality_ ,

as Vision took her burden

and released her.

\-----------

_Sadness._

Acute sadness hit Wanda.

All this time spent practising and practising and she still couldn't control her powers.

_Ten killed in Wakanda._

Her heart ached.

She choked back a sob.  _Fuck it._

And she shrieked into the privacy of her room, clenching her hair, tears pouring down her face.

"Darling", Vision whispered from behind her.

She turned towards him abruptly and threw herself into his arms with a sob, her hands around his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist.

Vision's arms automatically wrapped around her and he put his lips to her ear, "no, darling, _no._ "

Wanda removed her face from the crook of his neck and looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I want to forget", she whispered.

Vision's face contorted. "Not like this, Wanda", he whispered on a tortured breath.

"Just for some time", she spoke brokenly.

" _Some_ ", she held his face in her hands,

 _"time" and_ she pressed his lips against hers.

And Vision was powerless.

They touched

they kissed

he soothed away her tears with his lips

his lips worshipped her body, memorising each and every curve

she scratched his back

her hands mapped a path on his form

his fingers moved inside her

she whimpered and sighed

he pulled at her hair

she shook with feelings

he slid inside her

she moaned and cried and clenched

he growled and bit and held

they felt  _exquisite pleasure_

_a unique oneness_

as Vision took her burden

and released her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are very very welcome!  
> Also, as Sokovia is a fictional place, could somebody please tell me which local language would Wanda use?


End file.
